


the shadow of us together is drawn out on the ground

by cornerstones



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chuseok 2019, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstones/pseuds/cornerstones
Summary: He supposes that even though they have a rare free weekend, Chan will be busy with tinkering on a few chosen songs, so he's prepared himself for a Friday full of video games. He's told Chan as much as well the night before, so he's surprised when, while he's busy starting the Nintendo console in the living room Friday morning, Chan appears in the doorway, telling him he's got something for them planned."You're gonna love it, trust me," Chan promises him with a bright smile.-----With all the members off to their own families, Chan and Felix spend the day together.[Russian translation available! <3 link in notes]
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	the shadow of us together is drawn out on the ground

**Author's Note:**

> we all need more chanlix content <3
> 
> obviously based on this wonderful insta post https://www.instagram.com/p/B49ero7FwD1/
> 
> title taken from "you can stay" by skz, translation by @jellyskz on twitter
> 
> the lovely @Alvariale reached out to me asking to translate this fic into russian <3 you can find the translation here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9310295

The dorm is weirdly quiet, Felix finds out, when almost all of his band members are not there. They all left last night to join their families for _chuseok_ and since Felix can't make a quick trip over to Australia, he's been left alone here.

Well, not alone of course, Chan stayed behind as well for the very same reason and even though Felix hasn't said so, he's eternally thankful for that. Not that he doesn't want Chan to see his family again, obviously, but it's relieving to know he won't be staying alone over the weekend after all.

After having lived together for more than two years now, he's not used to actually being completely on his own anymore.

He supposes that even though they have a rare free weekend, Chan will be busy with tinkering on a few chosen songs, so he's prepared himself for a Friday full of video games. He's told Chan as much as well the night before, so he's surprised when, while he's busy starting the Nintendo console in the living room Friday morning, Chan appears in the doorway, telling him he's got something for them planned.

"You're gonna love it, trust me," Chan promises him with a bright smile. And who is Felix not to trust his friend, especially when he smiles at him like that.

Spending a few hours immersed in the world of virtual reality is both exhilarating and exhausting. Still, Felix wouldn't have wanted his day to go any other way. And if he's completely honest, he wouldn't have wanted anyone else with him for that matter.

“You wanna get ice cream?” Chan asks him when they get out of the building.

For a moment, Felix only stares at him at the offer because, even though the question itself sounds casual, for some reason he gets the feeling that Chan already has something in mind. Maybe even since before they have left the house. That doesn't mean it actually affects his answer, of course.

“Sure.”

Chan's answering smile alone makes his decision worth it already.

When they are nearing a dog café not much later, Felix can barely contain his excitement.

“How did you know I've been meaning to come here, hyung?”

“You mentioned it,” Chan says, as if it was obvious, as he moves to queue up. Frowning, Felix joins his side after a second, trying to think of when that was supposed to be.

“I did?” he asks disbelieving, his frown deepening.

“Yeah, you did. After your family visited last time.”

 _But that was literal months ago_ , he wants to argue but then Chan already greets the café employer and turns to Felix, asking what he wants. Chan ends up paying, as usual.

Mere minutes later they sit down at a table by the window, their ice cream cones in hand.

“You want me to take pictures of you with the dogs later?” Chan asks as soon as he sits down, throwing his wallet and the pink, still wrapped up spoons on the table.

Felix nods happily. “Thanks, hyung.”

Chan looks like he wants to say more but then all of a sudden a short buzzing sound makes him pull out his phone and look down. There's a slight pinch between his eyebrows when he looks back up at Felix, not unlike regret.

“Sorry, you mind if I quickly deal with this?”

“No no, go ahead,” Felix is quick to assure him. They've been hanging out the entire day, he can manage a few minutes without his attention.

Chan shoots him another dimpled smile before dropping his gaze down to his phone screen and immediately starts typing with his free hand.

Feeling somewhat breathless, Felix uses the opportunity to take a subtle deep breath and shortly gets his own phone out. Switching on the front camera, he poses for some selfies with his ice cream to document this day for a future instagram post. It's got nothing to do with the band and he doesn't even have makeup on but he knows the fans will enjoy it even more for that fact.

He's not sure if Chan's willing to be featured in said post but he reckons he can sneak in a little shot as he switches the camera. Quickly, he snaps a picture of Chan, who is still staring down on his phone with lips pressed together, making him appear to be deep in thought.

 _Cute_ , he can't help but think. Then, like a lightbulb suddenly switched on, he gets an idea as he keeps looking at Chan through his phone's screen.

“Hey, hyung?” he calls but Chan only hums distractedly.

“Channie hyung?” Felix tries again, his answering hum sounding a little more alert now though.

“Chris,” he says and watches with a smile as Chan's head pops up to look at him with an imploring gaze. As soon as he notices how Felix is sitting there with his camera poised, he throws him a mock exasperated look, one corner of his lips twitching up. Felix smirks as he takes the picture. 

“I was working,” he says, his tone so stern and so fake that it makes Felix giggle.

“So was I,” he retorts and pockets his phone. “Someone's gotta keep our insta feed going.”

Chan lets out a breathy laugh and shakes his head slightly.

“Okay okay, I rest my case. Just give me another minute and I'm all yours again, okay?”

“Sure.”

His voice comes out higher than normally and Chan's words – spoken in English – keep ringing in his ears. Chan doesn't seem to notice though as he goes back to typing. When he finally puts his phone down for good and they start talking again, Felix has regained control over his voice once more.

Later in bed, after having had dinner and watching a film together on the couch, Felix opens up the gallery app on his phone to look through today's photos. The dog pictures are cute and his selfies have turned out okay, good enough to put on instagram at some point at least.

However, his eyes get stuck on the surprise picture he took of Chan as he properly takes it in for the first time. The half smile feels familiar to him, like the Chan he knows as his friend and dorm mate and not Bang Chan the idol. Warmth spreads through him at recognizing the fond look in his eyes that he never gets to see for long whenever he catches Chan looking at him like that.

It's a private look, an intimate one even, he feels like and for some reason he can feel his cheeks growing warm. Felix bites his lips but still, he can neither contain the smile that starts blooming on his face nor the pleasant buzz underneath his skin the longer he takes in the photo.

Maybe this one, he figures, he wants to keep for himself after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i know that apparently felix suggested they play vr and go to a dog café but for the sake of this fic i ignored that little detail lol
> 
> thank you for reading <3
> 
> (shameless self promo - i also published a spotify chanlix playlist, if you're interested :D)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/%23andpeggy/playlist/3RqwBJGNVX5gr2dGE8zsha


End file.
